


Abandoned

by ArtsyFartsyBro



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Death, Sad, Sad themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/pseuds/ArtsyFartsyBro
Summary: A serious conversation





	Abandoned

“Someday, I’m just gonna leave you,” roadhog tells Junkrat, voice low and rough as always now holding a tinge of sadness. Hes serious and its clear by the way he holds Jamison’s eye contact that this is a conversation they were going to have no matter what. Theyre sitting on the beds in a cheap, run down motel, the light dim and yellow from the weak bulbs placed sparsely around the room that smelled of dust and sweat. Jamison’s wide eyes held Makos for a long while as he tried to comprehend the words, so long that the large and much older man considered that his companion was having an episode of memory loss. And then, those wide eyes began to fill with tears and his lip began to quiver and Jamison cried. 

His cries are quiet but the shake his thin frame hard. He pulls his legs up and cries into his hands alone as Mako makes no move to comfort him. His first taste at being without him and it only makes his sobs worsen.

“I’m old,” the elder reminds. “Too old. An’ not in good health.” He knew it wouldn't help but jamison needed to face the reality that Mako would not be around forever. He needed to regain some semblance of independence before he was thrust into it by lifes cruel equalizer. “With the lifestyle we have, I don’t think I got much longer, Rat.” They both felt alone in that moment, despite both easily being able to reach out and touch they other. Despite this, they had never felt so far apart. It was like they stood on opposing sides of an endless canyon, knowing the other was there, knowing that they could have run to one another across the distance were there land between them, but the canyons greatness brought the overwhelming feeling of dread.

“I don’t want you to go,” jamison managed through his quiet sobs as he laid down in the bed, holding a pillow tight and staring at the wall facing away from Mako. 

“Someday, I’ll have no choice.”


End file.
